Un vrai Black
by berkano
Summary: Un Malfoy brun, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Quelle sera la réaction de sa famille et du monde de la magie face à cette étrangeté qu'est Draco ? POV principal Narcissa. Bonne lecture! OS


Salut à toutes et à tous ! Bon je sais que j'ai deux fics en cours -dont une qui a vraiment du succès et dont je devrais plus me préoccuper – mais j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration pour elles vu qu'à cause des cours cela fait un an que je n'ai rien écrit. Mais je ne suis pas restée inactive depuis le début des vacances : j'ai deux projets d'OS en cours (un Harry directeur de Poudlard, et un cross over HP-Avengers avec comme couples principaux Loki/Severus et Loki/Harry, votez pour celui que vous voulez voir en premier) et je vous poste également ce petit OS écrit en une soirée, quatre heures d'écriture non stop, l'idée m'ayant traversé pendant ma douche !

Résumé : Un Malfoy brun, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Quelle sera la réaction de sa famille et du monde de la magie face à cette étrangeté qu'est Draco ? POV principal Narcissa

Disclaimer : tout est à la magnifique JKR, je ne touche rien pour ce texte (ou alors, dites moi où arrive l'argent, il n'apparaît pas sur mon compte ^^)

Un vrai Black

Narcissa caressa la tête chauve de son petit, couché le long de son flan. Malgré les douleurs de l'accouchement, un sourire paisible, le premier depuis bien des années, étira ses lèvres. Son enfant était magnifique et, même si elle avait entendu les mêmes mots dans toutes les bouches des mères de sa connaissance, elle ne laisserait personne lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé ordinaire.

L'enfant était très pâle, sa peau presque transparente par endroit laissant voir ses veines. Ses yeux gris grands ouverts fixaient calmement le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas poussé un cri depuis la sortie du ventre de sa mère. Il s'endormait doucement, fatigué par sa longue première journée de vie, et Narcissa ne tarderait pas à le suivre.

Une médicomage passa rapidement dans la chambre pour vérifier leur état et parue très satisfaite. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux occupants de la pièce dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

… … … …

Le manoir Malfoy était extrêmement rempli et bruyant. La totalité du bâtiment était envahie par une cohorte de membres de la haute aristocratie sorcière européenne, venue en grande pompe assister à la présentation de l'héritier de la Maison. Lucius louvoyait entre les invités, saluant chaque personne avec la déférence qui lui était du, serrant la main de ses alliés et baisant celle de leur dame. Il était parfaitement dans son élément et cela se voyait au premier regard.

Dans un salon légèrement en retrait du brouhaha dans lequel était plongée sa maison, Narcissa donnait le sein à son fils. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était sortie de Saint Mangouste, elle récupérait lentement. Elle avait rapidement repris ses habitudes dans le Manoir et passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit, lui réservant ses rares sourires.

Lucius finit par l'appeler grâce à un elfe de maison et, reboutonnant soigneusement sa robe, elle rejoignit dignement son époux. Ensemble, ils présentèrent leur enfant à la foule sous des applaudissements nourris. Le père effectua le rituel des ancêtres, faisant couler un peu de son sang sur le torse du calme bambin et jetant le sortilège adéquat. Rapidement, la tâche de sang ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, absorbé par le corps du garçon. Puis, la mère déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front de l'héritier, et conclut le cérémonial en le reprenant contre son sein. Une forte vague de magie parcourue la foule et les parents sourirent, ravis : leur fils serait puissant.

… … … …

Les premiers cheveux de Draco avaient poussés. Ils étaient bruns.

Lucuis n'avait au début pas voulu y croire. Comment deux parfaits blonds avaient-ils pu donner naissance à un brun. Il avait lancé sorts sur sorts, voulant révéler la vrai nature des cheveux de son enfant, mais rien n'y avait fait. Narcissa dû lui répéter une bonne dizaine de fois que le reste de sa famille était brun, et que ce n'était pas si étonnant, mais il ne voulu rien savoir. Ils eurent leur première vrai dispute et le chef de famille finit par ordonner que Draco ne sorte jamais sans couvre chef.

Narcissa était furieuse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la couleur de cheveux de leur fils puisse être un sujet de discorde dans son couple. Pour marquer son mécontentement, elle déménagea de la suite conjugale vers une grande chambre avec une vue magnifique sur le parc.

… … … …

Au fur et à mesure que les cheveux de Draco poussaient, Narcissa voyait grandir le doute dans l'esprit de son mari. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise quand elle découvrit sur le bureau de son époux un test de paternité magique. Le document était cependant formel, Lucius était bien le père de Draco.

Savoir que son conjoint la soupçonnait d'avoir rompu ses vœux de fidélité la mit dans une rage folle. Après tout, elle n'était pas celle qui s'envoyait en l'air depuis près d'un an une fois par semaine avec une pute de l'allée des embrumes. De part son éducation très stricte et protocolaire, elle se sentait bafouée, et l'idée de faire de nouveau chambre commune avec son mari disparue définitivement de son esprit.

… … … …

Narcissa, enfermée dans sa chambre, regardait son fils endormi avec une fierté et un amour qui ne transparaissait que quand elle se savait parfaitement isolée. En voyant ses cheveux d'un brun profond, elle ne put retenir un ricanement.

Lucius avait décidé il y a quelques jours de teindre les cheveux de Draco en blond, pour « maintenir les apparences ». Elle s'y était bien entendu opposée fermement, mais rien n'y avait fait. Un sort plus tard et le bambin arborait une chevelure d'un blond très pâle, semblable à celle de son père. Un sourire triomphant avait orné quelques secondes le visage de l'aristocrate, puis un doux pop avait interrompu sa joie. Le garçon, mécontent, avait fait sauté le sort avec de la magie accidentelle, recouvrant par le même coup sa belle chevelure brune.

C'était le premier acte de magie de Draco, et Narcissa ravie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'applaudir sous le rire du bambin. Lucius, furieux, avait quitté la pièce, humilié par son échec. Il était cependant revenu le lendemain avec un nouveau sort, une nouvelle fois repoussé par son fils. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, marqués par diverses tentatives, plus infructueuses les unes que les autres. Draco semblait détester voir ses beaux cheveux d'une autre couleur que celle d'origine, et même la teinture moldue, que Lucius – à sa grande honte - avait fait acheter incognito par un de ses elfes, n'avait pas tenu une nuit. Il avait finit par abandonner.

… … … …

Lucius était vraiment abject, songeait Narcissa face aux papiers que lui présentait le gobelin lui faisant face. Non content d'avoir fait tester quatre fois sa paternité magique par des membres de Saint Mangouste, il avait même tenté sa chance du côté moldu, demandant un test DAN – ou ADN, ou NDA, elle ne savait plus très bien. Heureusement, tout était revenu positif, et il ne pouvait nier sa paternité. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cette histoire de chevelure irait si loin.

D'un geste distrait, elle signa quelques papiers, ouvrant un compte personnel, caché de Lucius, et y fit transférer ses avoirs Black. Il n'était pas dit qu'une Serpentarde comme elle n'assurait pas ses arrières, et elle voulait être prête à tout, même au pire. Elle demanda à descendre à son nouveau coffre, et y déposa une enveloppe de carton. A l'intérieur, il y avait des photos d'un détective privé, montrant son mari avec différentes putes de l'allée des embrumes. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

… … … …

Draco avait cinq ans la première fois qu'il réussit à formuler en mot les sentiments qui le dérangeaient depuis quelques temps.

« Maman, pourquoi Père ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me parle-t-il jamais ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il si étrangement ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Et elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle dès maintenant détruire les dernières illusions qu'un fils avait de son père ?

D'un geste rassurant, elle lui caressa la tête. « Ton père est un homme très occupé, et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à partager avec nous . Mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime. » Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et l'attira contre elle. Il se débattit mollement, murmurant qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Ces questions devaient vraisemblablement le hanté pour qu'il soit si fatigué.

… … … …

Lucius était de moins en moins présent au manoir, et quand il rentrait, il s'enfermait dans son petit salon privé et descendait une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Narcissa tenait Draco à l'écart, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pour exemple un père dépressif, alcoolique et qui ne l'aimait pas. Il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas de père du tout.

Draco avait six ans depuis peu, et les questions de l'année précédente revinrent sur le tapis. Il y avait cependant une grande différence, cette fois ci, ce n'était plus des questions mais des affirmations. Seule restait la grande question du Pourquoi. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ?

Sans un mot, elle l'accompagna devant le grand miroir de sa coiffeuse, et lui demanda ce qu'il voyait. Interloqué, il la fixa de ses grands yeux gris avant de répondre avec évidence qu'il se voyait lui. Doucement, elle lui caressa les cheveux, les coiffant soigneusement. Ainsi, il ressemblait terriblement à Regulus enfant.

Avec patience, elle lui expliqua. Elle lui parla de la noble famille Malfoy à laquelle il appartenait, de ses exigences et de ses principes. Puis elle l'emmena dans le couloir principal, où une rangée de portrait de patriarche de la famille se succédait. Elle remonta avec lui jusqu'au bout du couloir, où se trouvaient les plus anciens datant du XI ème siècle, et sur chaque peinture, indiqua la couleur si caractéristique de la chevelure des modèles. Lentement, Draco comprit. Il finit par se détourner de Radius Malfoy, le premier connu de la lignée, celui ayant acquis le manoir, et demanda nonchalamment, comme si rien de tout cela ne le touchait : « Et ta famille ? »

Narcissa sourit franchement, son fils était étonnant. Ils quittèrent le couloir en chuchotant, s'éloignant sous les grognements outrés de Radius, qui s'horrifiait de voir un de ses descendants se désintéresser de sa propre lignée.

… … … …

Quand Draco eut sept ans, Narcissa l'emmena pour fêter son anniversaire pour la première fois au Manoir Black. Elle-même n'y était pas retournée depuis la mort de sa tante, il y a deux ans et, sans entretient, la maison commençait doucement à prendre la poussière. Arrivés dans le hall, elle salua doucement le tableau de sa tante qui pris des nouvelles du reste de la famille, peu de personne passant ici depuis sa mort. Elle présenta son fils qui sembla vivement intéresser la peinture. Le laissant derrière pour qu'il puisse discuter avec son ancêtre, elle se rendit directement dans la pièce de la tapisserie. Du bout des doigts, elle retraça les branches qui reliaient les membres de la famille depuis des siècles, arrivant finalement à sa génération. Elle caressa légèrement les tâches noircies de sa sœur et de son cousin, triste de voir en face la disparition de ses liens qui lui avait été si cher. Androméda avait été sa sœur préféré, Bellatrix lui faisant peur, et Sirius était le cousin parfait qui la protégeait toujours des terribles colères de sa mère.

Leurs disparitions brutales de son cercle de connaissances fréquentables avait été un coup dur, même si elle ne l'avait jamais montré. Elle en voulait d'ailleurs toujours à sa tante de les avoir noircis d'un coup de baguette sur la tapisserie familiale. Elle n'avait pas une très bonne opinion des moldus et des sang de bourbe, comme elle les appelait même, mais ce n'était pour elle pas des idées qui valait la peine de se couper de sa famille. Elle avait été élevée dans l'idée que sa famille et son honneur était les choses les plus importantes de sa vie, et elle supportait mal de voir que ses aînés, sa propre maison, trahissaient ces enseignements.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur trajet jusqu'à Regulus, délaissant Bellatrix qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier malgré ses efforts. Reggie était un de ses plus grand regret, son cousin, qui avait du prendre sur ses épaules les responsabilités d'héritier des Black après le départ de Sirius, alors qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans cette optique. On lui avait appris à conseiller et à rester dans l'ombre, il était sensé aider discrètement Sirius, pas être sur le devant de la scène. La transition avait été difficile mais c'est avec admiration qu'elle l'avait vu s'élever, créer des relations utiles pour leur famille et manipuler comme les plus grands de l'arène politique. Et puis il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un gouffre de manque qu'il avait réussi à remplir tout entier après le départ de son frère et d'Androméda. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu, mais nul ne doutait qu'il était mort depuis le temps. Restait à découvrir qui l'avait tué et pourquoi, mais l'enquête des Aurors n'avait jamais réussi à décoller, butant contre la disparition soudaine et imprévisible du jeune homme. D'autant qu'en temps de guerre, ils étaient des centaines dans son cas.

Puis finalement, elle toucha son nom, ainsi que celui de son fils. Un sourire aimant glissa rapidement sur ses lèvres à l'idée de son enfant, et elle fit demi tour pour aller le retrouver. Le hall était vide, mais Walbugra lui indiqua que le garçon était parti dans les étages retrouver le portrait d'Orion, son défunt époux. Montant les marches rapidement, elle se dirigea dans les petit boudoir d'un bleu passé où son oncle avait demandé que son portrait soit accroché. Des voix lui firent ralentir le pas pour mieux écouter, et elle finit par s'appuyer dans l'encoignure de la porte pour entendre l'échange.

« ...tu peux avoir l'opinion que tu veux sur qui tu veux, mais souviens toi que chaque personne que tu croises, même les sang-de-bourbe, sont potentiellement de futurs alliés politiques et/ou financiers. Je ne te dis pas de faire amis-amis avec ces _gens_ , simplement d'éviter de t'en faire des ennemis qui pourront être redoutables dans le futur. »

« Père dit toujours que quel que soit le prétexte, il ne faut jamais frayer avec les sangs-de-bourbes, ou pire, les _moldus._ »

« Alors ton père est un crétin. Sais-tu seulement combien de pourcents représentent la population sorcière britannique en Angleterre ? A peine 0,02 %! Il est impossible de négliger leur force, même avec la magie, nous ne pouvons rien face à leur nombre. Il est or de question de les accepter parmi nous, en cela je rejoins ton père, mais il est impossible de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. » Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Draco sembla en grande réflexion, et Orion en profita pour inviter sa nièce à entrer. Après l'avoir salué et récupéré son fils, les deux quittèrent la maison.

Narcissa ne disait rien, laissant l'enfant dans un silence songeur. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir la bouche, et étonna, une fois n'est pas coutume, sa mère. « Pourrait-on retourner de temps en temps voir Orion ? Je le trouve intéressant. »

Elle ne cacha pas son sourire et acquiesça, ravie qu'il s'intéresse à sa famille. Orion serait certainement de meilleur conseil que Lucius dans bien des domaines. Il avait toujours été un homme très pragmatique et logique et cela ne pourrait que faire du bien à Draco.

… … … …

Lucius voulait qu'ils aient un deuxième enfant. Un petit blond, cette fois ci, à n'en pas douter. Il la harcelait jour et nuit pour qu'elle revienne un temps dans la suite conjugale. C'était devenu insupportable, mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Il n'était pas question qu'il déshérite Draco au profit d'un potentiel futur petit blond, elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour son fils.

Orion avait parlé d'en faire le futur héritier des Black. Malheureusement, sans l'accord de Sirius, toujours en prison, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il fallait attendre soit sa sortie, soit sa mort elle ne souhaitait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Draco appréciait beaucoup les visites au tableau de son Oncle, il apprenait à une vitesse stupéfiante tout ce qu'on lui mettait sous la dent. Il ressemblait terriblement à Regulus, restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne finirait pas comme lui.

… … … …

Le rapport de la médicomage était formel : elle ne pouvait plus enfanter suite à son premier accouchement difficile. La visite de routine s'était transformée en annonce inattendue. Elle était partagée entre la souffrance de savoir que le don de donner la vie lui était désormais retiré, et la satisfaction de découvrir qu'à moins de la renier et de se remarier, Lucius ne pourrait pas avoir son nouvel héritier. Il ne le ferait pas et elle le savait, sa réputation en serait d'autant plus ternie qu'il n'avait pas de raison valable, sa descendance étant assurée par son fils unique.

En rentrant, elle déposa le document officiel sur le bureau vide de son mari. C'était une victoire au goût amer.

… … … …

La mère et l'enfant avait souvent rendu visite au tableau, celui-ci distillant doucement en Draco les graines de la grandeur, formant son esprit à la neutralité, la logique et l'objectivité, lui enseignant l'économie et la finance, lui montrant comment convaincre facilement quelqu'un et comment être un leader naturel, vers qui se tourneraient les gens sans hésiter.

A la veille de ses onze ans, Orion lui fit le plus beau cadeau possible, en confirmant face à sa mère qu'il était devenu un Black. Celle-ci sourit, adressant un regard de remerciement à la peinture. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans regarder en arrière, manquant le drôle de phénomène qui se déroula brièvement sur la toile. Orion se figea, et une fumée grisâtre se détacha du cadre, prenant l'apparence d'un fantôme ressemblant trait pour trait au portrait. Ils s'adressèrent un clin d'œil et le fantôme disparu, définitivement. Orion Black avait trouvé la paix en formant un nouvel héritier à sa maison.

… … … …

C'était le jour du départ pour Poudlard et Narcissa était bien plus stressée que son fils. Son bébé allait partir pour presque quatre mois, tout seul à l'autre bout du pays. Elle espérait vivement qu'il se fasse des amis. A sa naissance, il avait été question que les enfants de Crabbe et de Goyle deviennent les gardes du corps de Draco lorsque celui-ci irait à l'école. Le projet avait avorté dans l'œuf après la découverte des cheveux bruns du garçon. Narcissa ne pouvait que pensé qu'il avait gagné au change : entre choisir soi-même des amis respectables, et être entouré de deux balourds sans cervelles dont le QI total devait être égal à celui d'une mandragore, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Elle essuya une larme discrètement, son chéri grandissait.

Laissant son regard dériver sur le quai qui commençait à se vider, elle salua d'un mouvement de tête rapide les quelques connaissances qui en valaient la peine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence à ses côtés : Lucius n'avait même pas daigné se déplacer pour le premier départ de son fils à l'école. Il lui faisait honte.

… … … …

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit vivement et Draco demanda poliment au garçon brun posté près de la fenêtre s'il pouvait se joindre à lui. Le binoclard hocha la tête, semblant intimidé par les vêtements de luxe que portait l'héritier Malfoy. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention et se hâta d'entrer dans le compartiment et de déposer sa valise dans le sac à bagage.

Ils se présentèrent rapidement, et le fils de Narcissa cacha rapidement sa surprise de rencontrer Harry Potter. Ce dernier sembla soulager de voir qu'on ne le traitait -enfin- pas comme une super célébrité, digne de Merlin lui même. Ils échangèrent leurs avis sur le moyen de transport que l'école mettait à disposition des élèves, et Malfoy s'empressa d'expliquer à Potter tout ce qu'il savait sur Poudlard, les maisons et la répartition. Comme à son habitude, il adopta un comportement neutre, expliquant les diverses qualités et défauts des différentes maisons.

Ils furent peu après dérangés par un rouquin qui cherchait une place, et Harry et Draco acceptèrent rapidement qu'il les rejoigne. Une fois tous trois installés confortablement, ils se présentèrent de nouveau, et même si le dénommé Ron sembla près à fuir lorsqu'il appris qu'il était assis en face d'un Malfoy, il fut cependant retenu par le défi alléchant que celui-ci lui fit en voyant son jeu d'échec dépassé de sa valise.

Harry, spectateur de la partie, commentait de temps à autre son évolution, tout en lisant d'un œil distrait son manuel de Potion. Il connaissait les règles, mais il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour espérer gagner face aux deux garçons se faisant face. Ceux-ci étaient très doués et la partie, difficile, se finit sur un match nul. Ron serra joyeusement la main de son partenaire, enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et au dents de devant un peu trop longues. Derrière elle, caché par l'ombre du couloir, on distinguait difficilement un jeune garçon rondouillard et au bord des larmes. Les trois garçons n'avaient pas vu le crapaud que les deux compères cherchaient, mais ils les invitèrent à se joindre à eux pour le reste du voyage. Ils hésitèrent un instant, mais finirent par accepter, ravis de rencontrer d'autres premières années.

Ron se lia très vite avec les nouveaux venus, Hermione et Neville, et les invita à se joindre à la conversation. Il ne quitta pas Malfoy des yeux lors de leur présentation, et fut agréablement surpris de voir son air neutre face à une née-moldue et à un garçon que la société magique avait longtemps considéré comme cracmol. Finalement, peut-être que les Malfoy n'était pas tous des mages noirs en puissance, comme le disait son père. En tout cas, celui-ci jouait très bien aux échec, et Ron n'était pas prêt à s'en séparer.

… … … …

Le moins qu'on puisse dire songea Narcissa en lisant la lettre de son fils, c'était que les répartitions de cette année et les amitiés que liait son fils étaient surprenantes. Draco avait été envoyé à Serdaigle – premier Malfoy depuis des générations, ce qui avait provoqué un tollé chez les Serpentards – suivit de près par une sang de bourbe -une certaine Hermione Granger – avec qui il avait semblé se lier – véritable amitié ou simple alliée, elle ne savait pas encore. Harry Potter, le grand et magnifique, que tout le monde avait imaginé suivre la trace de ses parents, avait été envoyé à Serpentard!

Finalement Draco parlait de deux autres de ses amis, un Longdubat et un Weasley – un Weasley ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que Lucius tombe sur cette lettre- qui avaient été envoyés respectivement à Gryffondor et à Poufsouffle. Molly avait du avoir une crise cardiaque à l'entente de la répartition de son dernier fils, après tout, ils étaient des Gryffondors depuis des générations.

Draco s'était également éloigné de certains Serpentards que son père voulait le voir fréquenter. Il avait bien entendu gardé son ami d'enfance, le jeune Nott, mais il avait écarté définitivement de ses relations Marcus Flint, qui avait cherché à le faire transférer vers Serpentard de force, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, une petite peste qu'ils n'avaient tout deux jamais réussi à supporter. Le jeune héritier attendait vraisemblablement de connaître mieux le reste de ses condisciples, avant de faire le choix de se rapprocher ou non d'autres personnes.

Son bébé faisait son chemin dans le monde, choisissant ses alliés et écartant ses ennemis. Un vrai Black !


End file.
